This invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to a system to automatically detect the placement and nature of equipment shelves within an optical fiber distribution frame.
Many telecommunications applications utilize an optical fiber network of interconnected optical fiber cables to enable optical communications between network locations. Ordinarily, a unique fiber routing will be required to transmit light pulses between network locations. Over this unique route, light pulses may be propagated across several different fibers. At each transition from one fiber to another, individual fibers are connected, thereby enabling light pulses to be carried between a first fiber and a second fiber. In many cases, such as at a central office for the communications system, large numbers of fiber connections must be made and a fiber administration system is employed to manage the various connections.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical fiber distribution frame (FDF) where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX(copyright) fiber administration system that is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J., the assignee herein.
The FDF accommodates the placement and management of optical jumpers for interconnecting or cross connecting optical transmission equipment and outside plant (OSP) fibers. The FDF typically includes an upright structural framework or support member having a space or bay within the support member to hold racks or shelves of terminal equipment. Such shelves will be of varying sizes (height) and the terminal equipment will be directed to various functions.
In many cases, OSP is now managed by the fiber administration system with a software management system. The system is configured to provide a graphical representation of the shelves on the FDF, using a graphical user interface (GUI) with a computer (controller). The graphical representation shows what kinds of shelves are installed, where in the FDF each shelf is placed, and the specifications of each shelf. The specifications of the shelves include, but are not limited to, what fiber terminates at what location, what kinds of connectors are used, and an identification of a user/carrier for a given fiber.
In the current art, data from which the controller and the GUI determine and provide virtual images of the shelves are manually added to the system by the user, typically based upon feedback from the service technician who installed the equipment. It is possible to provide the virtual placement, or functional identity, for the shelf incorrectly. In that event, the graphical representation of the FDF would not accurately display the actual shelf placement in the field. Furthermore, there is often a time lag between the installation of the shelves and the updating of the graphical representation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a shelf detection system that will automatically detect the placement and nature of equipment shelves within an optical fiber distribution frame.
There is a further need to provide a shelf detection system of the type described and that will synchronize the virtual representation with the actual placement of the shelf within the FDF.
There is a still further need to provide a shelf detection system of the type described and that does not require shutting down and restarting of the computer system every time a shelf is added, thus enabling a xe2x80x9cplug and playxe2x80x9d procedure.
There is a yet further need to provide a shelf detection system of the type described and that is simple, reliable, and accurate.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a shelf detection system for a fiber distribution frame, for use in connection with a controller. The shelf detection system comprises an upright support member extending between upper and lower ends, and at least one shelf releasably mounted on the upright support member at a selected location.
In an illustrative embodiment, a plurality of photo transceivers are spaced apart uniformly along the upright support member. The photo transceivers are connected to the controller. An optically reflective surface is disposed on the shelf. The optically reflective surface is in optical alignment with one of the photo transceivers when the shelf is mounted on the upright support member. Thus, the shelf location will be transmitted to the controller.
The optically reflective surface further comprises encoded indicia detectable by the photo transceivers. The encoded indicia include encoded specifications of the shelf upon which the optically reflective surface is disposed. Upon mounting the shelf on the upright support member, one or more of the photo transceivers will detect the shelf and transmit the specifications of the shelf to the controller.